The present invention relates to a radiographer support system for supporting a radiographer taking radiographs.
Conventionally, in a medical field, the digitalization of medical images of a patient has been established and medical image apparatuses such as CR (Computer Radiography), a FPD (Flat Panel Detector), etc. has been utilized.
CR is a phosphor plate using a supporting body on which a stimulable phosphor layer is formed. After having radiographic rays transmit a patient body, irradiating excited rays to the phosphor plate, and then the radiographic energy absorbed in the phosphor plate is excited. And the phosphor plate emits fluorescent lights. Image signals are obtained by converting the emitting beams of the fluorescent lights via a photoelectric converter. The phosphor plate is stored in a cassette being transportable and a reader dedicated for the cassette can read the images.
It is necessary for a radiographer to know the name of patient being a radiographic object, and a part being radiographed, etc. For example, a barcode label on which the patient name and the name of radiographic object are coded is attached on the cassette beforehand. And the barcode is read to identify and confirm the patient name and the the part being radiographed. In any case, in order to know the information of the patient name and the radiographic part, it is necessary for a radiographer to move to the place where a barcode reading apparatus or a barcode reader is placed. It takes time to confirm them and it becomes a cause of the delay of a work.
As an alternative communication method, it is possible to transfer data using a radio as a radio LAN (Local Area Network) and an infrared communication. However, data leakages occur and a security level goes down since electromagnetic waves spreads around.
Consequently, A more easier and safer method for transmitting information is expected. For example, proposed is a method for transmitting information from a transmitter being in contact with a human body to a receiver via a human body. (Refer to Patent Reference 1)
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection No. 2003-37566.
However, there is no description about a communication method using a human body as a transmission line applied for a cassette used for a radiograph in the patent reference.